1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facemask devices and more particularly pertains to a new facemask device for attaching to a hardhat liner so that a person wearing the hardhat has their face protected from cold weather by the facemask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of facemask devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,009 describes a facemask device that includes a strap for extending around a person's head to secure the facemask over the person's face. Another type of facemask device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,868 that includes a covering that is extendable completely around the lower back portion of a hardhat and then may be extended across the face of a person wearing the hardhat. A drape apparatus for protecting the neck from sunlight of a person wearing a hardhat is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,609.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device configured to be removably attached to a strap of a hardhat liner so that the device may be easily positioned over the face of a person wearing the hardhat without requiring the person to remove the hardhat or struggle with extending the device around the hardhat.